


Once Upon a Yukon Cabin

by Sage (sageness)



Category: due South
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser hosts a holiday gathering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Yukon Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).



Fraser stood on the porch with a dozen nails in his mouth, a hammer in his hand, and a string of lights dangling over his shoulder. On the roof, Ray Kowalski was outlining the stone chimney with colored bulbs. Over on the side of the cabin, Ray Vecchio balanced on a low step stool and used a staple gun to hang lights from the eaves. 

Within, Sergeant Frobisher could be heard arguing with Frannie and Turnbull over the menu, while out back, Stella and Inspector Thatcher managed the roasting of various food items over the open fire.

Above them, Fraser heard Ray Kowalski's voice. "Ring, ring, ding-a-ling, whatcha whatcha ting, too," he sang, probably unconsciously. 

And then Ray Vecchio answered, "Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."

"Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling, 'Yoo hoo,' " Fraser offered, feeling a little silly.

But then they all sang, "Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you," and from within the cabin, Frobisher's voice boomed out with, "Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, let's go. Let's look at the show," and for a moment, as his guests – his family – joined in from all around his little house, Fraser forgot to feel silly and realized that, in point of fact, he had everything he wanted right there.


End file.
